the timelord and the archer: London
by RocMySox
Summary: sequal to the timelord and the archer: Time travel, the Doctor, rose, Will, Djaq, Lily and allan go to london 2008 for a trip home but as ever things arent what they seem. Rose/11 Will/Djaq Allan/Lily maybe slash in later chapters
1. Caught

**The timelord and the archer: London**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin hood if I did it would be on after the watershed.**

**Rating:12 for slash and sex reverences**

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer: Time travel , The outlaws, Rose and the doctor go to London 2008.**

**This is set after series 2 ended**

**Characters: **

**Rose **

**The 11th doctor(marc warren) **

**Allan**

**Lily**

**Will**

**Djaq**

**Jacky **

**A/N: read Lily first then the timelord and the archer, then Time travel and then this.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The doctor ran into the TARDIS, Rose, Will and Djaq followed him, they where in turn where followed by a giggling Allan and Lily. Djaq rolled her eyes, Will pulled a leaf out of her hair, she reached up and did the same to him, he shook his head as she ruffled his hair.

'I cant believe we got caught, doctor you could have told us it was illegal.' Lily said still laughing at Allan's red face.

'Your outlaws, I didn't think you would care' the doctor replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'When you're asleep tonight, I would be _very_ careful.' Will said threateningly as he pointed his axe at Allan, Allan just smirked at him, pulling himself up on to one of the TARDIS's support beams '_Very_ careful.' Lily giggled as Rose rolled her eyes at the doctor who was trying to balance Wills axe on the end of his nose, Lily screamed as Allan pulled her up to sit next to him, he kissed her neck, she giggled as he slipped off the beam, she did not push him, he just happened to fall.

'Right then children, where do you want to go?'

'To another planet?' Djaq questioned.

'No we have just been to one.'

'Back to new earth.'

'Why?' The doctor questioned, Allan just shrugged and rested his head on the beams.

'Home, I want to go and see mum.'

'Ok, we can show them London too.' The doctor said indicating to the outlaws.

'I've been to London its nothing special.'

'Allan I thought we had already agreed that things change.'

'Yeah, its boring and who wants to see your mum we have just escaped a prison' he mumbled.

'What was that Allan' Rose said threateningly.

'Nothing.'

'That's what I thought.' she said smiling smugly at him.

'Grab hold of something, Lily that doesn't mean Allan.' Will said.

'Right off to London 2008.'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey people first chapter Plz tell me if I should continue**


	2. Sea creatures

**The timelord and the archer: London**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin hood or doctor who.**

**Rating:12 for slash and sex reverences**

**Summary: sequel to the time lord and the archer: Time travel , The outlaws, Rose and the doctor go to London 2008.**

**This is set after series 2 ended**

**Characters: **

**Rose **

**The 11th Doctor (marc warren) **

**Allan**

**Lily**

**Will**

**Djaq**

**Jackie**

**A/N: read Lily first then the time-lord and the archer, then Time travel and then this.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lily stumbled out of the doors. She fell back into Allan's arms as Rose pushed her unintentionally; she apologized to her and grabbed the Doctor's arm.

'Hurry up,' Rose shouted back into the TARDIS.

'We're coming,' Lily answered.

The Doctor smiled at Rose as she ran up the stairs. She knocked heavily on her mother's door. When it opened Rose jumped into her arms and Jackie smiled at them.

'Who are they?'

'Will Scarlet, Allan A Dale, Lily Weaver and Djaq.'

'Who?'

'They are outlaws from Robin Hood's gang. Well, they are,' he said indicating to Allan, Lily and Djaq. 'But he is me from Pete's World.'

'You met Robin Hood and he's you.'

'Yeah.'

'Where's the Doctor?'

'I'm here.'

'You have changed again,' Jackie pointed out.

'_Really_? I hadn't noticed that,' the Doctor said, walking straight into the kitchen.

'That's horrible,' he said picking up a mug and throwing it. He opened up all the cupboards. 'Where's the jam?'

'Still as rude as ever then.'

'Yep,' Rose replied.

'Where's the jam?'

'Second cupboard, behind the mustard.'

'Thanks,' the Doctor said opening the jar and dipping his finger in.

'So what is it this time?' Jackie asked.

'We have come to show the outlaws round London.'

'Oh, so no aliens, or monsters, or sea creatures.'

'Sea creatures?' the Doctor questioned.

'What? It could happen.'

'Not being funny but you live nowhere near the sea,' Allan pointed out.

'Shut it, Allan,' Will hissed.

'Doctor, can we go see the city now?' Lily asked.

'Yeah, come on.'

'Bye Jackie,' the Doctor said.

'Bye,' Lily said, grabbing Allan and entwining her fingers with his.

'So they're…'

'Yeah,' everyone answered.

'What?' Lily laughed.

'Come on, let's go. Rose, do you want to…'

'You're coming back after you've been in to the city, right?'

'Yep,' Rose said, hugging her mum goodbye.

'Bye.'

The Doctor smiled and grabbed Rose's hand, pulling her out of the flat. Allan slipped an arm around Lily's waist; she smiled at him and rested her head in the crook of his shoulder. Will kissed Djaq's cheek and took her hand in his she smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

'Come on then you lot, London.'


	3. Sex,Drink, music, dance, and more sex,

The time-lord and the archer: London

Disclaimer: I don't own Robin hood or doctor who.

Rating:12 for slash and sex reverences

Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer: Time travel , The outlaws, Rose and the doctor go to London 2008.

This is set after series 2 ended

Characters:

Rose

The 11th doctor(marc warren)

Allan

Lily

Will

Djaq

Jackie

A/N: read Lily first then the timelord and the archer, then Time travel and then this.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lily stopped suddenly as a car rushed past; she smiled sheepishly at the Doctor and at Allan as he grabbed her around the waist.

'Yes Lily. That's a car. And if you don't stop it will kill you.' Will said sarcastically.

She stuck her tongue out at him. Allan laughed at her; Will smirked and pulled Djaq away from the road.

'Oh Doctor can we take them on the tube.'

'If you like but I have no money, so you will have to pay.'

'Yeah, thanks Doctor.' Rose muttered sarcastically. 'Let me borrow your sonic screwdriver.'

'Why?' he asked, hugging it to his chest.

'I need some money.'

'I will do it. Last time how much did you take out?'

'£10,000. It wasn't my fault, Jack told me to do it.'

'I did not,' Djaq said defensively.

'Not you, Flirty Jack.'

'Flirty Jack?'

'It's true!'

The Doctor shrugged.

Lily crossed the road. She smiled at Allan who just pushed her against the wall and started his assault on her mouth; she smiled into his mouth and slipped her hands into his pockets pulling his waist closer to hers. Lily ignored the looks she was getting from strangers that walked past. Rose pulled Allan off Lily. He scowled at her and grabbed Lily's hand. Rose threw him an apologetic look. Lily looked around. She gazed up at the building she was leaning on, and she gasped as she saw how high it was.

'Can we go in there?' Lily asked, pointing to the building.

'Yeah, please Doctor,' Rose pleaded, fluttering her eyelashes.

'Ok, but I'm not spending all day in there this time!' the Doctor said, linking arms with Rose and emphasizing the last two words, glaring at her.

'That was _not_ my fault, you wouldn't help me pick.'

'I said you could have both!'

'And then Jack disappeared with that till boy,' Rose laughed.

'Don't remind me,' the Doctor said, shuddering at the memory.

Will slipped his arm around Djaq's waist.

'Are you ok?' he whispered into her hair.

'Yeah, why?'

'You're just a bit quiet.'

'I'm fine, honestly.' Djaq laughed, kissing his cheek. Will smiled at her and followed the Doctor and Rose.

'Hurry up you two; we've got to get stuff we are going clubbing tonight,' Rose said.

'Rose?' Lily questioned, skipping up to her and slipping her arm through hers. 'What's clubbing?'

'A club is where you go to dance and drink and get laid, it's great!' Rose replied, smiling at Lily.

'Cool, so why are we going in there?' Lily said pointing to the big building.

'We need something to wear.'

Lily and Rose pushed open the door to the building. Rose smiled as she saw the range of clothes. The Doctor sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Djaq gasped as she saw all the clothes. She walked over to Rose and Lily, who were flirting with a couple of cute sales assistance. Djaq smiled and squeaked as Lily and Rose pulled her over to a rack of clothes.

Allan smirked to himself as he saw Lily pick up a very short skirt. He liked this '2008' time: everyone was always half naked. He jumped as the Doctor placed a hand on his arm.

'Come on, we'll go somewhere else. They'll take forever.'

'Let's go to a pub.'

'Ok, but we can't drink too much. We're going clubbing later.'

The Doctor laughed as he was met by two very confused faces.

'Drink, music, dance, sex,' the doctor explained simply.

'Sounds great,' Allan said, smiling excitedly like a child on Christmas morning.

'Rose, we will meet you back here in three hours, ok?'

'Yep, that's fine. Bye,' Rose said, placing a small kiss on the doctor's lips.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lily picked up a pair of black hot pants and held them against herself.

'Rose, Djaq. What do you think?'

'Looks good, 'ere have this top,' Rose said, throwing her a top of the rack.

'Is that what you're buying?'

'Yeah.'

'It looks good. Rose, what about Djaq?'

'I dunno, she's not used to wearing dresses and stuff, is she?'

'No, the first time we saw her in a dress Will nearly died from shock.'

'Aww, really?' Rose laughed.

Lily nodded and dragged Rose over to help Djaq.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Let's go here,' Allan said.

'No, let's not,' the Doctor said, as he carried on walking.

'Why?' It's a pub.'

'Um. No, it's not. It's a gay bar.'

'Oh, ok… how about here?'

'Yeah, I guess that'll be fine.'

'Finally, ale!'

'God you're as bad as Jack, it's always either sex or drink.'

'Nah, it's both!' Will laughed.

'Hey!' Allan shouted. Will shoved him inside the pub, and the Doctor followed.


	4. Vodka!

**The timelord and the archer: London**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin hood or doctor who.**

**Rating:12 for slash and sex reverences**

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer: Time travel , The outlaws, Rose and the doctor go to London 2008.**

**This is set after series 2 ended**

**Characters: **

**Rose **

**The 11th doctor(marc warren) **

**Allan**

**Lily**

**Will**

**Djaq**

**Jackie**

**A/N: read Lily first then the timelord and the archer, then Time travel and then this.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Lily pulled on her black boots. She stuck her feet out and wiggled them. She picked up her belt and clinched it around her waist, she hissed as the belt touched her scar.

'Lily, are you sure you'll be ok?'

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?'

'Your burns… they're still not healed properly.'

'It's ok… but can you have a look? It was hurting yesterday.'

Lily gently lifted he top up to reveal her burns. Rose gasped.

'How did you get them?'

'Gisborne and the Sheriff.'

'Lily?' Djaq asked. 'Have you had anything heavy lying on your stomach?'

Rose stifled a giggle; Lily shot her a glare as she hissed through her teeth. She turned round as she heard a knock at the door.

'Are you lot ready yet? We have been waiting forever!' Allan said through the door.

'Nearly,' Rose answered, pulling on her jacket.

'Lily, don't put any weight on your stomach for a few days and you should be ok.'

'Ok, thanks can I wear the belt.'

'Yeah,' said Djaq, fluffing her hair and opening the door.

'Wow!' Allan shouted as he ran over to Lily and picked her up. He kissed her, gently at first but it soon got rougher. Lily was forced against the wall of the ship. She moaned as Allan ran his hands over her breasts. She smiled into his mouth and slipped her hand up his shirt, and she felt him harden next to her. She smiled and ran her other hand over him; she pushed him away when she heard the Doctor and Djaq cough. Lily smiled at them and took Allan's hand, entwining their fingers. He leant down to her.

'You look amazing,' he purred into her ear, Lily smiled at that.

'You don't look half bad yourself,' she responded.

Allan leant down to kiss Lily, but was interrupted by a not so subtle cough from the Doctor. He smiled at Lily and flung his arm around her waist.

Will's jaw dropped as Djaq walked out of the room. She was wearing a very short skirt and a tight top that enhanced her curves perfectly. Will tried to hide the blush that was creeping into his cheeks; he suddenly wished that the blood would come back into his face. He hadn't noticed at first that Djaq's hair was longer; he picked up her hair and smiled at her as he ran his finger through it. Djaq stood closer to Will grounding her hips into his; she smiled as he groaned softly.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

'Right, you lot, what do you want to drink?'

'Vodka!'

'Rose, I'm not carrying you home again!'

'I love you, Doctor… Lily and Djaq will have the same as well.'

'What is vodka?' Djaq questioned, ever inquisitive.

'Alcohol.'

'Sounds good,' Lily giggled. 'I'll go help the Doctor.'

'Ok, tell him to get us six shots each.'

Lily ran off to help the Doctor.

'So, Djaq. Liking 2008 so far?'

'Yeah, it's great, so much better than the forest. No rats or mice anywhere.'

'Eww, I hate rats! Oh look, the guys have brought back the drinks.'

Everybody grabbed a vodka shot. Lily gasped as the liquid hit the back of her throat causing it to burn. Everyone went to pick up another.

'Wait, all together, 1, 2, 3!' Rose shouted, downing the drink.

'Come on, let's dance,' Lily said, pulling Rose and Djaq up.

Allan grabbed Lily's hand as she started to dance. He laughed at her as she stumbled over her own feet. Lily pulled Allan closer pressing her body to his.

Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand as Lily pulled her up. The Doctor scowled at her.

'I don't dance!'

'You do now,' Rose laughed.

Lily and Allan flopped down on the chair half an hour later. Lily giggled as Allan rested his head on her shoulder. He grabbed another vodka shot, passing one to Lily who took it gratefully.

She spat it out as a loud crash ripped through the club.


	5. manwhore

**The timelord and the archer: London**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin hood or doctor who.**

**Rating:15 for slash and sex reverences**

**Summery: sequel to the time lord and the archer: Time travel , The outlaws, Rose and the doctor go to London 2008.**

**This is set after series 2 ended**

**Characters: **

**Rose **

**The 11th doctor(marc warren) **

**Allan**

**Lily**

**Will**

**Djaq**

**Jackie**

**A/N: read Lily first then the timelord and the archer, then Time travel and then this.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Lily jumped up off Allan's lap she flung her arms around Jacks neck as he appeared in the club along with another man who was checking her out, Lily smiled at him and released jack, he smiled back at Lily, trying to ignore the look he was getting from Allan. Allan snaked his arm around Lily's waist, he gently placed a hand on her stomach hoping not to hurt her, she hissed loudly. Allan placed a kiss on her cheek and pulled her closer as the other man eyed her up.

'Who's that?' Allan spat.

'I'm surprised you don't recognise me?'

'What?'

'1190, the farmers arms, second floor, big four poster bed, you're pretty little mouth wrapped around my pretty large co…'

'OK, I remember! Now shut up.'

'You got to admit it was fun.'

'Shut up john.' Jack snapped sensing Allan's discomfort.

'Sorry' he mumbled.

Lily looked at Allan, his head was bowed to the floor, Lily grabbed Allan's hand, his eyes locked on hers, the sparkle was dim, but still there. Lily smiled as Allan ears turned red, they only did that when he was embarrassed which didn't happen very often. Lily lifted Allan's chin up, he smiled at her sadly, Allan placed a kiss on her cheek apologising to her.

'What are you sorry for?'

'That thing with John.'

'That was before you even met me, its in the past, it doesn't matter.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah, I don't mind.'

'But are you sure?'

'Allan if you don't shut up you will be on your own tonight.'

'Who are you?!' the doctor shouted rather rudely.

'Captain john hart and who are you?' John said eying up everyone

'Oh my god your as bad as him.' Will said indication to Jack.

'Hey I liked you Will, now I'm not so sure even if you are hot!' Jack said winking at him.

Will pulled Djaq closer and placed a kiss on her neck, Djaq rolled her eyes and pushed him off. Lily inspected the captain and smiled as she felt his eyes follow her, she saw Allan turn green with jealously.

'So who are these people jack? Not more lovers first Gwen then Ianto now these?'

'NO, you make me sound like a man whore.'

'Yeah coz your not or anything!' Rose giggled.

'Yeah thanks rose.'

'Anyway…' Allan asked getting off the subject of sex as john eyed him up.

'Oh we need your help.'

'With what?'

A bright light flooded the club picking up the outlaws and pulling them into the light and inelegantly dropped them on a bright red floor.


End file.
